His name was Uchiha
by Frankenstein's Mom
Summary: There are alot of OCs in this so bare with me. My life used to be perfect. I had the best dad best friends and most of all the best reputation. My name is Ai and this is my story. full summery inside! R&R please! naruXhina sasuXsaku OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

His Name Was Uchiha

My life used to be perfect. I had the best dad, the best mom, the best friends, the best inspiration and most of all, the best reputation. Oh and my ninja skills weren't bad either. My name is Ai, and this is my story.

"Okay Ai, all you have to do is hit the target just like I do." Five kuni knives hit a tree all missing the target. "Uh, maybe not just like I do." The man said rubbing his back clearly embrassed.

That's my dad, Naruto Uzumaki, the sixth Hokage. But that doesn't explain why he didn't make any of thoes kuni on the target.

A woman put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up and smiled. "Just hit the target, okay?" the woman said. "Okay." I said.

That's my mom Hinata Huuyga. Well it's Uzumaki now.

I threw the five kuni that my dad gave me at once and hit the target with three of them. "Wow." was the only word that my dad could manage. "You haven't even really became an ninja yet and you're that good."

"Yup, that's my favorite and only neice." someone from behind a tree said as that person walked out. Okay so I know who it was but you don't so just play along. When I turned around I saw who it was. "Aunt Hinabi!" I screamed in excitment. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "You're so good. You're going to make a great ninja one day." I smiled, "thank you." I said in the sweetest tone I could pull off.

(I'm just going to skip the rest of the training and get to the next day, when I took her test to become a genin.

I woke up as ready as I'll ever be. My mom helped me pratice all of my basic jutsus last night and my dad tried to get me to learn a new jutsu. He called it the "shadow clone jutsu". I was able to make five good clones and one that looked half dead.

I walked to ninja academy extatic. But if I showed it, my hole reputation would have been lost.

I walked into the door and saw my best friend saved me a seat. "Hey Hanako." I said as I sat down.

Then a boy with black hair sat down next to me, Kenji Nara. He is one of my good frineds too. He's the one that tought me how to be tough around boys. I wanted to be on a team with the two of them so badly. I mean we had it going. My specalty was taijutsu, Hanako was good at genjutsu, and Kenji was good at ninjutsu. While I was talking to Hanako a boy with onxy hair walked up to Kenji, "Hey Nara, that's my seat."

"I'm sitting with my frineds."

"But I want to sit there."

Now my attention was drawn to the argument.

"Why do you want this seat so badly?"

"Because I do."

I brought my hands behind Kenji's head. "Kid." I said snapping my fingers to get his attention. "One row won't hurt ya." I said pointing to the empty seat behind Kenji.

Hanako was just staring at him. "Oh my god. He is so cute. I would so love to be on a team with him."

"Who Kenji?"

"No! Him!" She said pointing at the other boy.

I looked at him and then asked Hanako, "Who is he anyway?"

"Who is he? Who is he?" She was soo mad at me. "That's Ryo Uchiha!"

"And what's so great about him?" I asked looking at Ryo.

"He's hot!"

"No he's not." I resoponded mocking her adoration for him.

Kenji gave me a low five where Hanako couldn't see it.

"Okay everyone! I'm going to assigne you into teams of three based on your skills. Each person has a different skill to help the team. Here we go..." I took Hanako's and Kenji's hands.

" Team ten will consist of Kenji Nara, Hanako Inuzuka and..." I bit my lip hoping he would say 'Ai Uzumaki'.

"Michiro Akemichi." My mouth fell open and I let go of their hands. Hanako and Kenji's heads fell as the teacher gave them their information. "Okay onto team seven..." Okay so he went backwards. "Ryo Uchiha, Minori Uchiha..." _'Don't say Ai Uzumaki. Don't say Ai Uzumaki!'_

"And Ai Uzumaki." My head fell to the desk in dissapointment. Hanako was congratulating me.

After that I didn't want to hear the words Uchiha, team or seven. This all just made me sick. So after we were dismissed I had to ask.

"Um, Iruka-sensei," I said in a soft tone of voice as I approched his desk. He looked up and said, "Oh yes Ai, what is it?"

"I was just wondering why I wasn't on a team with Hanako and Kenji. I mean we have a good thing going. We each have a different specialty."

"Yes but Ai, in time you will become so strong and they will be living in your shadow and your friendship might just go down the tubes. I've seen it happen before. I think that they will do well with Michiro and you will do well with the Uchihas."

"Yes sir." I said as I walked out of the room dissapointed. As I went to a bench to eat my lunch a little black and brown dog ran up to me with a note in her mouth.

"Hey Ki." I said petting her head and taking the note from her mouth.

_Did he decide to switch you and Michiro?_

I turned the note to the other side and wrote down, _no. :'(_

I gave the peice of paper back to Ki and she ran away.

A few minutes later a boy walked up to me, "Uh hi." I looked up to see a boy that looked like Ryo but his hair was a little lighter than Ryo's. I smiled back. He was about to intoduce himself when another boy walked up behind him, pushed his back and said, "Hey girls. Oh wait you're not a girl. Your name just belongs to one!" The boy didn't do or say anything back, he just stood their holding him lunch. _ 'If he's isn't going to stand up for himself then I will.'_

"Hey!" I called standing up. "Leave him alone!"

"Oh I'm so scared, a girl!"

"Dude," one of his groopies said hitting his shoulder, "That's the hokage's daughter."

"So, what's Kubi girl gonna do to me."

Now I got pissed.

"Come over here and I'll show you damnit!"

"And what if I don't!"

In one second I was in his face, "Then I'll come to you."

He huffed and took a step back. "You don't scare me."

I decided to bluff untill he left. So I made the hand signal for a hyuuga techceich (sp?). I looked up and said, "Byakugan."

The boy fell to the ground, got up as fast as he could screaming, "Let's get out of here!"

As soon as I put my hands down, I felt like I was going to faint. _'Did I really just use the byakugan?'_ I asked myself walking back to the bench that I was sitting at.

When I got back, the boy said, "Thanks, but you really didn't have to do all that."

"I wasn't planning on it, then he dragged me and my father's past into it and then I had to do something."

"Well my name is Minori. And since we're on the same team, I thought maybe we could have lunch together. You're Ai right?"

I nodded and tried to eat my lunch. As soon as Minori sat down next to me Ryo walked over and said, "Twirp, you're in my seat."

"No he's not." I said putting a peice of my lunch into my mouth. Then I looked at him. "There's a whole other third of the bench. If you wan't to sit down so badly, sit there." I said motioning my head to the other side of me.

Ryo listened to me and sat down on the other side of me.

After about two minutes of scielence I looked up and saw Hanako running over to me. When she got there she took my lunch in one hand, my hand in her other, and once I got up placed my lunch on the bench and started dancing around with me. "What's this all about?" I asked as she kept dancing around. Hanako smiled and started chanting in a perky voice, "You used the byakugan! You used the byakugan!"

"I thought that was a Hyuuga blood line trait." Ryo said.

I opened my mouth to say something but Hanako talked over me. "It is."

"But I thought she is an Uzumaki."

"Her mom's a first branch Hyuuga."

"But then doesn't that mean that she would get the Hyuuga curse on her forhead?"

"That's enough!" I yelled before Hanako could say anything eles.

I went back to the bench, picked up my lunch, and sat back down.

As I ate in silence Ryo broke it. "Doesn't though?"

"Shut up!"

I was almost finished with my lunch when I heared someone yell, "It's the hokage!"

Minori got up to throw out his garbage when he heard this. He turned around and said to Ryo and I, "Don't you guys want to meet the hokage?"

Ryo just rolled his eyes and said sure but I wasn't so sure. "Ummm uh u-um." I looked up and both Uchihas grabed my hands and pulled me up. "Come on. It'll be really cool." Minori said smiling.

I sighed, "Okay, just let go of my hands."

Both Uchihas let go of my hands and we went to go meet the hokage.

When we found him, unfortunitly he saw us. "Hello." He said.

"Hello hokage sir." Minori said bowing. Ryo just bowed.

I didn't really bow but I bowed my head. When I brought my head up, his blue eyes widened in excitment. "Ai how did it go did you get on a team with Hanako and Kenji?" he said rushing up to me.

"Uh un um uh uh..."

"Now I know why you didn't want to come untill Minori and I made you. He's your dad isn't he?" Ryo said holding back laughter.

"Did you know her last name?" My dad asked Ryo.

"Yes sir."

"Nothing gets past you, kid." Then he turned back to me.

"Are these your team mates?" I nodded.

"Okay well who's your sensei?"

"Ummm."

Then Iruka-sensie walked out of the class room and said, "Minori, Ryo, Ai, Kakashi wants to meet you three in the classroom in a couple of minutes."

My dad turned back to me. "You got Kakashi?" I nodded

"He's alway late." My dad said before walking off.

Then Minori, Ryo and I walked into the classroom.

A couple of minutes passed as they waited for him. By now I was laying down on a desk with my head off the end of it.

I could tell Ryo and Minori were as bored as I was. Ryo was sitting backwards on a chair with his feet on the desk behind him and his head behind my feet.

Minori was pacing the length of the desk.

All of a sudden, Ryo's head shot up with an evilish half smile on his face. "Hey Minori," He said.

Minori looked at his brother, "What?"

"You see that chalkboard eraser?"

"Yeah."

"Balence it on top of the door so when he walks in he'll get hit in the head with it for me."

Minori did as his brother asked him to do, then sat on a desk.

About five minutes after that, the door opened to a white haired man with almost all of his face covered. He had a mask covering his mouth and nose, and his head band was over his left eye.

And sure enough, the chalk filled eraser hit him in the head.

"Okay, my first impression of all of you is..."

We all wanted to see what he was going to say. "You're a bunch of idiots."

"That's not fair," Ryo complained. "Minori put the eraser up there!" He pointed to Minori.

"But Ryo told me to do it." Minori said pointing back to Ryo.

Then Kakashi looked at me, "And what's your story?"

"I was half asleep and I stayed out of it. I have nothing to do with this."

Kakashi smiled, pointed to me and said, "She's the only smart one. The two of you on the other hand are idiots." I laughed at Ryo.

"Now follow me. I'm going to show you where to meet tomorrow morning. Oh and do yourselfs a favor..." Kakashi trailed off before continuing. He turned around and said, "Skip breakfast or you'll throw up." Minori, Ryo, and I were kinda surprised at the comment. And he said it so cheerfuly too.

Kakashi showed us were to meet and what time to meet there and then we all left.

As I was leaving I noticed that Kakashi was still there and looking at this huge stone. I walked up behind him and said, "Kakashi-sensei, is there something wrong?"

"No," he said still looking at the stone, "Just paying my respects."

Now I was curious. "If you don't mind me asking, to who?"

Kakashi closed his eye or eyes I couldn't tell. "My comrads and my old sensei. You see Ai, this is where they write the names of the people who were K.I.A."

"Who was your sensei?"

"The fouth hokage."

I smiled to try to cheer him up. "Wow. Th-that's pritty cool." Then Kakashi looked up and asked me, "Who are your parents?"

"Oh u-um..." I always hate answering this question. "My dad is Naruto Uzumaki and my mom's maiden name was Hinata Hyuuga."

Kakashi stared at me for a while in scilence. Then finally said, "Tomorrow will be fun." He rolled his eye and started walking away from the stone. Before he fanished into the forest, he turned around and said, "You talk like your mother used to talk. Quiet and studering." Then he kept walking away. It was getting late so I went home.


	2. Training your ass off!

Last time:

Kakashi stared at me for a while in silence. Then finally said, "Tomorrow will be fun." He rolled his eye and started walking away from the stone. Before he vanished into the forest, he turned around and said, "You talk like your mother used to talk. Quiet and stuttering." Then he kept walking away. It was getting late so I went home.

--

I got home and said, "I'm home!" stretching out home.

"Ai great we were just about to have dinner." My dad declared when he heard me.

I walked to the dinner table and saw beef stew. Not my favorite but I didn't hate it.

My mom put a ladle full and a little bit of bowtie noodles on my plate.

When I didn't start eating my dad asked, "Ai sweetie, why aren't you eating?"

He started called me Ai sweetie after I told him I didn't want him calling me apple any more. I sighed and told him, "Kakashi-sensei told us to skip breakfast or else we'll puke tomorrow. So I decided to go the whole nine yards and skip dinner tonight too." I thought it was a good idea at the time when I thought of it. "I'm not hungry, really."

Then, as if on cue, my stomach let out a huge, loud rumble. I smiled and laughed nervously.

"Ai," I looked at my dad, "Kakashi told you not to eat breakfast tomorrow morning, eat as much dinner as you can. It will hold you over till lunch tomorrow. You know, when Kakashi was my sensei, he told us to skip breakfast and the girl on my team, Sakura, skipped dinner and she was so hungry her stomach growling gave her away when she was trying to hide."

I sighed and took my dad's advice and ate as much dinner as I could.

After dinner, I took a shower and got into my pajamas.

I sat down on my bed and brushed out my golden hair. My hair was hard to handle because it came down a little past my shoulders. I normally just have it tied back with a red ribbon.

I lay down and went to sleep.

_Ai's Dream:  
_(P.s. Dreams are in third person.)

_Ai looked around. Everything was black and it was very hard for her to see._

_All of a sudden she was in a huge crowd of people._

_She didn't recognize anyone. Then a few feet in front of her, was a boy, with short onyx hair. _

_He had his back to her, but she knew he was the only familiar one in the crowd. _

_Ai ran through the crowd, pushing and shoving her way through the sea of people, trying to get to the boy._

_She finally got to him and put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Ai. Long time no see." The boy said as he turned around._

I woke up before I could see his face. That is the fifth time I've had this dream. I started to get them three days before I took my final exam to become a genin. I never see his face; I always wake up right there.

I looked at the clock it read 6:45.

_'Time to get up... I guess.'_ I thought as I got out of bed. I walked towards the bathroom and took a shower.

"Right now I've had enough, I'm on the edge of braking down.

The time has come for me to choose, there's nothing to loose.

It's now or never."

I sang as I took my shower. I don't know why but that song was stuck in my head.

I got out of the shower, got dressed, brushed my hair, put it up the same way I do everyday:

I bring the ribbon under my hair, cross it over to the bottom, cross it over to the top, cross it over to the bottom again, and tie it.

I like the look. I was wearing my normal outfit, pale purple mid-knee length capris, and an off-white tee shirt that came down to my elbows. (N.S. Now I get the long sleeve Tee-Shirt thing.) I had a little snack, not technically breakfast but food.

When I got to where I was supposed to meet Kakashi, Ryo and Minori were already there. Minori looked happy to see me but Ryo just gave me a look. Like he didn't want me there.

"Hey Ai." Minori called, as I got closer. I smiled and said, "Hey Minori." Then I paused and looked at Ryo, "I guess it would be the nice and right thing to do if I said 'hi' to you. But then again it's early in the morning I don't feel like being nice to you."

Minori was sitting at Ryo's feet, and I sat down next to Minori.

Ten minutes passed and still Kakashi hadn't arrived. I yawned and rested my cheek in my left hand. I guess Ryo started to get as tired as Minori and I were because he sat down and rested his back against Minori's and mine. "Ryo you're touching me." I said as annoyed as a person as tired as I was possibly could.

"And you're point is?"

Somehow, I don't know how but he managed to do it, Ryo sounded more annoyed than I possibly could have pulled off right then and there.

Another fifteen minutes had passed and by now, Minori was asleep on my right shoulder and from what I could tell, Ryo was really pissed about that. Hm. I don't know why though. Whatever. I looked up and saw huge white puffy clouds. _'Hm, now I think I know why Kenji likes looking up at the sky and clouds so often.'_ I thought as I stared upwards.

Three minutes passed when finally, "Hello students, I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of-"

"Heard it before!" I practically yelled at Kakashi. In doing so, Minori snapped awake, "Blue carrots!"

Everyone stared at him and I quirked an eyebrow, "Not. Gonna. Ask."

Then reality of what I said when I intruded him finally hit, "What do you mean 'Heard it before!'"

"You were my dad's sensei, he told me all of your stupid excuses for being late." I probably should have been nicer.

Ryo turned to me, "Ooh snappy 'tude, out of no where. What is it the time of the month?"

I hit him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"It was for that stupid attitude crack dumbass!" I snapped back. Before I knew it, we were in a full-out argument.

"Okay you two! We have to get started!" Kakashi chimed in to break up the fight.

I looked up, trying to cover up my sleepiness. Just then, Minori and Ryo's stomach rumbled at the same time. I snapped my head to them, a confused expression on my face.

"It's called your stomach rumbling. Don't worry, it's not an earthquake or what ever that _little_ brain of yours thought it was."

"What do you mean '_little_ brain'?" I snapped back.

"Guys, guys. Let's just get down to practice. We've wasted enough time as it is." Minori said, trying to brake up the beginnings of a fight.

Ryo and I glared at each other then quickly turned away. _'Why does Hanako like this hard-headed moron so much?'_ I wondered. _'If she thought Minori was cute, I guess I could see that, but Ryo? Wait, if she thinks Ryo is hot, and then what does she think about Minori? -Gasp- Maybe I could set them up together!'_ I kept going on in my own little world. _'Yeah, she probably would like him. But if she likes Ryo's personality, then we might have a problem. Wait why would she like Ryo's personality? He's the worst! But then again, I don't think she would like Minori's personality. She was skeptical when I wanted her to be friends with Kenji. She thinks that anyone who needs to be saved by a girl isn't really all that great. But then again we proved her wrong with Kenji. Maybe she would-'_

_**THWAP!**_

I fell flat on the ground and my chain of thought was instantly broken. I looked up and saw Ryo. _'Of corse.'_ I thought. "See I told you I could snap her out of it Minori." Ryo said to his brother. He must have really hit me because my head was throbbing like never before. "Good job Ryo." Kakashi congratulated, "Next time, just give her a little knock on her head." He continued knocking on Ryo's head, much to Ryo's disapproval.

I hoped to my feet. Ryo was about to open his mouth to make some wise crack when he realized I was no longer paying attention to him. I was staring right past him, into the trees behind him.

Ryo turned around too, "There's something back there."

"What is it Ryo?" Minori asked, afraid to find out. "Trees." He said mocking me. I shot him a glare and looked back to where I was looking before, but nothing was there anymore. It just up and disappeared. No, it didn't, it's still moving. I tried to locate it, but I couldn't find it, what ever it was.

"Come on Ai, give it up. There's nothing out there, and I know that. So if you think you're gonna scare me by pretending that there is something out there, you're sadly-"

I jumped in front of him and stopped a kunai knife from hitting him in the face. Ryo was aw-struck. I could tell that he was nervous now. Not sure if it was that there really was someone out there, or the fact that I was right and he was wrong. I bet it was both. Then I realized,_ 'Where is Kakashi-sensei? He's not doing anything about this?'_ Then another kunai was thrown at Minori. I darted in front of him, but didn't have a chance to reflect it in time, so I got stabbed in the arm.

Now both Uchihas were staring wide-eyed at me. _'How did she know that they were coming?'_ Ryo wondered.

_'Why isn't she taking the kunai out of her arm?'_ Minori wondered.

I looked from the kunai in my arm to the tree where it probably had come from. Then I ripped the kunai out of my arm and just looked around. "Hey Ai, where are these kunai coming from?" Ryo asked. I looked around a little more then turned around and threw the kunai.

The leaves rustled more than they should have for just a simple kunai. I smirked and turned to Ryo. "What?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind."

I jumped into the tree and found the person who was throwing the kunai at us. I punched him so hard, that we both fell out of the tree. I landed more gracefully though, since I wasn't the one being punched. He was wearing a mask that covered his whole face, except for his eyes. As I bent over to take it off though, another kunai was thrown. I whipped my head around and yelled, "Ryo look out!"

Now he shifted into gear. He dodged the kunai and was aware like I was before. The person that I knocked out of the tree lunged up and punched me in the face. I fell backwards. "Hey Ai, can you tell where it's coming from this time." Ryo called out without turning around.

"Little busy here!" I called back, struggling to knock out the man so I could help Ryo and Minori. Well mostly Minori, Ryo was snapping into action but not Minori.

I kicked the man in the stomach and used a back extension to get to my feet. _'Okay he's taken care of.'_ I thought, _'Now to help Minori.'_ I got there just in time. Ryo had his hands full because another ninja came and was fighting him, and as soon I finished my job, Minori was attacked by another one.

"How many are there?!" I yelled out of pure anger and frustration. Ryo finished and pulled the mask off the ninja he fought.

"Shit." I heard him say.

"Ryo stop being such a cry ba-" I was tackled yet again by that damn persistent ninja. Now I was really pissed at this ninja. I didn't know what village he was from and nor did I care. He was going down, he was going down hard. "That's it!" I yelled as I threw punches rapid fire.

"Ai!" I heard Ryo call. "Try to unmask the person you're fighting!"

I tried when I got an opening. The mask fell out of my hands as I murmur, "Crap."

I was about to apologize when I heard Ryo scream, "Minori wait!" I whipped my head around and say Minori rearing back to swing a punch at his opponent. I darted to their fight and intercepted the punch. "Ai why did you stop me?" Minori asked completely confused.

Then Ryo walked up next to us, "I don't think mom would like it if you punched her in the face."

Minori's focus went back on his opponent, "Mom?"

I still couldn't believe it. Neither could the Uchiha brothers. I looked to the man leaning against the tree as his wounds were being treated. "I'm so sorry. I-if I knew it was you, I-I would have gone easier." I said.

I was so mortified. The man under the mask was Uchiha Sasuke. The person treating his wounds was his wife, Sakura (Haruno) Uchiha.

**A.N. I'm addressing her as Sakura Uchiha, just so you guys know.**

Sakura wasn't beaten up because she was fighting Minori and I did the worst. She really only had a couple of burses.

Since I fought Sasuke, Minori fought Sakura, which means Ryo fought

END OF CHAPTER!!  
Joking

No seriously. It's the end of the chapter.


	3. Who's ass did I just kick?

Since I fought Sasuke, Minori fought Sakura, which means Ryo fought Kakashi-sensei

Since I fought Sasuke, Minori fought Sakura, which means Ryo fought Kakashi-sensei.

I assumed it would have been my dad, but as it turns out, he had other duties to take care of. As usual. It was a miracle he was home for dinner last night. Nonetheless was home before me for dinner. Normally dinner is just my mom and I. It wasn't always though. It only got that way when he became Hokage. Well that's what my mom tells me anyway. She also tells me that he became Hokage June 12, the day before my birthday. I don't buy that either. But what I do buy is that I beat Uchiha Sasuke to a pulp. My dad, Sakura-san and him became the legendary Sanin after Orochimaru was killed, and Tsunade stepped down from being a ninja. Jiraya is still training people though; I won't be surprised when he hurts himself trying to teach someone the rasengan. I'd pay to see that. XD

God I beat up Uchiha Sasuke! I just couldn't get over that. If I went into the Mist Village and said, "I beat up Uchiha Sasuke," they would all think I was either crazy or some sort of freak!

Same thing with Ryo. If you say to someone, "I beat up Hatake Kakashi," they probably will think you are some sort of freak and just skip crazy entirely.

Ryo was proud of his "accomplishment" though. The idiot. It was a simple test. They were all probably going easy on us and the dip wad was too busy building up his ego to realize it. I sat down in the shade of a tree. _'God it sure is quiet.'_ I thought. "Kakashi-sensei. Was that our training exercise?" Minori asked.

"Yes Minori, it was. And what did we learn?" Kakashi-sensei asked thinking he was asking a harmless question. "I learned that I could beat up a jounin!" Ryo yelled jumping to his feet and throwing his arms above his head. Now I had to just stick a pin in that over sized ego of his. "Don't you think that they were just going easy on us?" I asked keeping my seat.

"What?" Ryo asked me like he didn't understand English.

"I mean, think about it logically Ryo, putting two sannin and a jounin against three kids who just became genin and don't even know how to work as a team yet seems pretty unfair."

"What do you mean don't know how to work as a team? We kicked my mom, dad, and our sensei's Asses out there! Although, if I wasn't there..."

"Here we go. Ryo, we don't even know each other's strengths and weaknesses. The only exception is you and Minori but that's because you're brothers. We need to get this whole team work bit under our belts before we-"

"Kakashi-sensei, when's our first mission when we get to leave the village and cross into enemy territory or just even other villages?" Ryo cut me off in his excited blurred state of self. I closed my eyes and shook my head saying, "he didn't hear a word I just said."

Ryo spun around. "Yes I did!"

"Maybe so but it just went in one ear and out the other! Probably like what I'm saying right now! We should know how to at least work as a team before we even take our first mission."

"Like I said, we can already work as a team." Ryo leaned over to me. Okay let's see how well he knows me. "Okay, what's my strong point and what's my weak point?"

His face grew blank. And apparently so did his mind. "Umm... Well your strong point is... Taijutsu. And your weak point is... Lets see... Chakara control." He looked so proud of himself. That made me feel even better to say this, "Okay, you got my strong point right, but that was just a lucky guess. Also, what kind of idiot's weak point would be chakara control?"

Ryo smiled. "I'm looking at one!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah, you're just a bad horror movie waiting to happen, Kyuubi girl!" He yelled back.

"Just because I was born on Friday the 13th and my dad has the Kyuubi living inside of him doesn't mean that I'm a bad horror movie waiting to happen. And don't call me Kyuubi girl because I don't have the freaking Kyuubi!"

"Oh yeah, you're just saying that. Tell me do you know what time you were born at?" Ryo thought he got me. Idiot.

I looked at him for a few seconds hoping he wouldn't catch his mistake. "Okay one, 3:24 and two, there is no time six sixty six." I lowered my voice but kept the venom in it. Ryo just looked up into the sky and said, "Oh yeah."

I slapped my forehead. Then Ryo spoke up again, "Hey Ai, look at me." I looked up, not expecting anything when he said, "Damn you have a big forehead."

Then it came. "RYO!" Sakura-san yelled. Everyone jumped except Sasuke-san. "Ryo, apologize."

"But mom, I didn't say anything mean, I was just stating the truth."

"Apologize."

Ryo rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled under his breath, "Sorry I said you had a big forehead Ai."

"Ai's right you two." Kakashi-sensei broke in. "You all need to know how to work as a team before you could do anything else."

"What about climbing a tree using only our feet and chakara?" Ryo asked.

I scoffed at his remark. I'd pay to see Ryo try that and fail miserably. "Hey Ai, I bet I can climb that tree without using my hands." Ryo stated.

"Bet you can't." I countered

"You're on. If I win..." Ryo began to contemplate what he could do to me if he won.

"If you win, I'll buy you lunch for the next week with my own money. If I win, you can't call me Kyuubi girl, a bad horror movie waiting to happen, or any other mean nickname you could think of that evolves the size of my forehead or anything about me for a week. Deal?"

"Deal." Ryo ran to the tree behind me and stood a few feet away from it, and just stared at it. "Call me crazy but I don't think you could climb a tree using telekinesis." I said.

"I know. I know. I'm just getting ready." Then he turned to his parents. "Hey dad. Watch this."

Then he did it. He ran up the tree but he didn't get very far. He fell back down and landed on his butt with a loud thud. Then looked at me. "I want ramen for lunch."

I rolled my eyes at his rudeness and got up. "Kakashi-sensei, are we done with training today?" I asked innocently.

"Nope. Oh and Ai, you don't have to buy Ryo lunch; I already bought you three lunch. All you have to do is do exactly what I say." Kakashi looked proud of this.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sakura-san covering her mouth as if to try to hold in a laugh. _'This can't be good.'_ I thought. I sighed, "So it's like a game of Simon Says?" I asked.

"I guess you could say that. Ai, I would like you to go first." I walked up to my sensei and stood in front of him. "What do you want me to do?" I said sighing and crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Just do everything you can. Now for starters, activate the byakugan."

I shrugged and shook my head. He had to start with something I can't do.

"Okay, build up chakara in your right hand."

That I could do. After a few seconds, I had plenty of chakara in my right hand. "Now punch the tree."

I punched the tree and made a bigger hole in it than I thought I would. The blow I inflicted on the tree surprised everyone. Including me. Kakashi-sensei looked pleased with what I just did. "Create five shadow clones."

_'Oh god. That technique dad thought me the day before my graduation.'_ I thought. _'Oh well. I might as well try it.'_ I made the hand sign that my dad had shown me and I tried it. Five was just about my limit before they looked dead. "Good. There's your lunch on the rock over there, you may go eat. Minori, you're next."

He asked Minori to do some random techniques that his dad could do, then some that his mom could do. He's better at the ones his mom knew. I felt bad for him when Kakashi asked him to activate the Sharingan. He looked so disappointed with himself that he didn't posses it. _'When he gets his lunch, I'll make him feel better by telling him that I can't even pull off something that all Hyuugas from the main branch are supposed to have.'_ I thought.

Minori sat down next to me and it was Ryo's turn to show off his talents. Wait, what talents? "Minori, why were you so sad when he asked you to activate the Sharingan?"

Minori just sighed. "I can't tell you how disappointed my dad was with me when Ryo developed it and I didn't. When he asked me to activate it, all that came to me was just a bad memory."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Ya know, I can't activate the byakugan."

"Yes you can. You did it yesterday when you were trying to scare those boys that were picking on me. Remember, Hanako ran over and started dancing around with you."

"Oh yeah." I said. I forgot about that. "But I would rather not have the ability to use it. I mean, I've seen my Uncle Neji using it and it looks cool and all but... I'm just not a Hyuuga. I don't think I deserve it."

We both went silent for a moment until Ryo's yelling broke the silence. "What do you mean I can't eat lunch?!" He screamed at Kakashi-sensei.

A few minutes later, Ryo was tied to a stump and not allowed to eat lunch. "Now, neither of you better feed him. If either of you do, then I will not let you become a team and you will never become anything more than you are today." Kakashi-sensei was about to walk of when an old man came over to us. "Kakashi, I have a new source of information gathering if you would like to come with me."

Kakashi-sensei gave out a small chuckle. "Wow Kakashi-sensei, you're a perv." Ryo said from his position on the stump. Then Kakashi-sensei snapped his head towards us. "Don't feed him."

Then the two walked off. I sat there eating my lunch until they were far away enough that I couldn't sense the chakara of either one. Then I turned to Ryo and Minori. I picked up some of my egg roll and held it up for Ryo to eat.

"Ai, Kakashi-sensei told us not to feed him." Minori whispered, afraid that Kakashi-sensei would come back while I was feeding him. Ryo ignored his brother and took the egg roll from my chopsticks. Then out of nowhere, Kakashi-sensei popped up. "Ai, I told you not to feed him." He stated angrily.

"But you just talked about team work and how we need to learn to work together, then you try to tear the team apart? I'm sorry but I went with my gut and if you don't like it then keep me from becoming part of this team and let Minori and Ryo continue training." I stated. By now I was standing up. Both Uchihas seemed surprised by what I said. Minori stood up too.

"If you keep Ai back, then keep me back too." Minori said finally with some courage in his voice.

"Me too!" Ryo yelled from the stump.

Kakashi-sensei closed his eye. "Good. You're officially team seven."

I slumped over, "Huh?" I asked.

"Ai, untie Ryo and give him his lunch. Training is over for today. We'll continue training in two days. Meet at the bridge at seven o' clock." He began to walk away and then stopped and turned around. "Ai, I heard you and Minori talking while I was working with Ryo, you activated the byakugan yesterday?"

"Well... Yeah... But it was like a fluke or a spaz. I don't really know how I did it. I just made the hand sign I see my uncle use when he activates it and said 'Byakugan'. Then Hanako ran over to me excited that I used my byakugan." I shrugged. I just wanted to go home more than anything then. "I was only trying to use it as a bluff anyway."

We all walked home together. Minori, Ryo, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, and I. Their house is only a little bit past mine so we all walked together after Sakura-san yelled at Ryo for another 'comment' to me.

I walked up to the front door and quickly found it to be locked. _'That's weird. Neither mom nor dad locks the door when I'm out unless... Aw man! Why now?'_ I thought as I put my key into the lock and opened the door. I walked in and found no one, and nothing except a small yellow sticky note on the bulletin board. It was from my dad. I recognized his handwriting.

**Dear Ai,**

**I can assume that you already know this but your mother and I are on a mission. It's nothing big, just going to Suna to talk to the Kazekage. We should be back in no more than two weeks. We love you and hope you continue well with your training with Kakashi. Oh, and good luck with that too. Trust me, you'll need it.**

**-- Mom and Dad :D**

I put the note down and went into the kitchen. _'What did they leave me to eat?'_ I thought. As I looked through the refrigerator, I found... barely anything.


End file.
